Learning to love again
by Akirasan215
Summary: After the death of Sasuke and Ino Sakura becomes cold and throws herself into her work. After five years of this Tsunade and Naruto try to make her learn to live again along the way can Sai teach her to love again? A sakuraXSai story my 1st naruto story!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Sai X Sakura story this is my first attempt at a Naruto story so be kind and let me know if I do alright okay thank you!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters but there are a few of my very own!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Hokage office was unearthly quiet due to the tension in the room and it's occupants. Tsunade watched with careful eyes the ANBU that stood before her searching for any out ward sign that the girl was like her former self or not.

The ANBU that stood before of the Hokage's desk was wearing her porcelain mask with no mouth and two eye slits. Painted on the mask were falling lotus flowers. The standard ANBU armor making the girl's pink hair that reached to her knees was in a thick braid stood out the most.

And any who knew her remembered her as a healer and a kindred soul that loved all those around her until that day five years ago when she lost two of the people that were family to her.

Sakura's heart was ripped from her chest seven years ago when she came home and found her parents had been slaughtered in their own home. Sakura had started to with drew into herself afterwards and would only respond to her friend and those she considered her family.

Then two years later what was left of Sakura's mended heart was destroyed by the death of Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Uchiha tore Sakura's fragile heart to shreds unable to be mended again. Sasuke gave his life to kill Orochimaru and Ino saved Choji's life but unfortunately she died of her own sever injuries that were beyond even the Hokage's abilities to heal.

Sakura gave up on all human contact and kept everyone at arms length and never let anyone get to close after that. She held her remaining teammates close but didn't allow anyone else close enough to ever hurt her if they were to die as well and leave her behind to mourn them. As time went on Sakura had started to spend more time at the KIA monument more so then Kakashi.

And as they years progressed Sakura joined ANBU where she could hide herself behind a mask and soon after the mask became a security blanket to her and she even adopted a spandex mask like her old sensei.

After all this time Tsunade was truly starting to fear for her beloved student as Sakura would go on solo missions always completing her mission as a success but coming back worse for wear.

And so Tsunade and Naruto whom was getting ready to take over for her as the next Hokage came to agreement about their favorite pink haired Shinobi. They would force her to wake up and live again if it killed them trying.

Once Tsunade came out of her thoughts she looked thoughtfully at Sakura before speaking.

"Sakura how long has it been since you have joined ANBU?" Tsunade asked evenly.

" Four years Hokage sama." Sakura replied softly without emotion.

"How many missions have you taken and how many have you taken out from the bingo books since then?" Tsunade glared at the girl across from her who seemed to not desire to answer and remained silent.

"Damn it steel blossom answer me Just how many solo missions have you taken on and dragged your sorry ass back here beat to hell and back!" Tsunade yelled at her former apprentice, standing from her seat slapping her hands on her desk, which groaned in protest of the abuse.

A hand gently landed on Tsunade's shoulder and rubbed softly to calmer her down. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto who was more mature and aged was silently asking her to regain her seat. Tsunade allowed Naruto to guide her back into her seat and she took a large breath to calm herself.

"10 Bingo book missions, 45 team ANBU missions, 80 regular squad missions, 310 ANBU solo missions, 40 hours a week at the hospital for shifts, and 10 hours on call" Sakura listed off the top of her head dully.

Naruto gasped behind Tsunade and even she was worried over the amount of work Sakura had completed in little over four years. It was an insane pace in which her student was working and how she ever found time to sleep was beyond her. Fear gripped Tsunade that Sakura was trying to work herself into an early grave in much the same way Kakashi had once done only with more responsibilities and honor.

"Sakura do you ever have time to sleep or do you ever go out for the night with friends to enjoy yourself I understand that you have lost much what with your friends sacrifices and you parents deaths but have you even done anything for yourself with your inheritance let alone all the money that you have brought in for yourself from missions and the hospital?

You can not keep doing this to yourself so I will give you one chance to answer me this what do you plan to do with your life?" Tsunade asked lacing her fingers together on the desk and watching her student's eyes carefully.

"I have done everything that I have always wanted to do in my life Sensei I am a top rate ninja, I am a poison master, a top notch doctor, and I have more money than I will ever know what to do with what with my inheritance from my parents, Ino and Sasuke's will that they left me the Uchiha compound and all assets what is their left to acheive or accomplish that I have not yet done what more could I want that I don't have?" Sakura asked bitterly with her fist clutched at her sides.

Tsunade sighed she was afraid of an answer like that. It was as she and Naruto feared Sakura had a death wish and she was going to go about it to get a heroic end if she could and if not she would take the easy out of dieing of exhaustion with the pretense it was all for the village.

"Do you not want children to love as your own? Someone to love you as a lover? What about someone to share the rest of your days with? Or someone to pass on all that damn knowledge in that stubborn ass head of yours! Along with the blood limit you created!" Tsunade gripped.

Again Naruto placed his hand on the Hokage's shoulder to calm her down a bit again. If Tsunade was being honest she was glad that Naruto was here with her right now otherwise she was afraid that she might have reached a crossed her desk and strangled Sakura where she stood.

When Sakura remained silent Tsunade sighed again so this was how Sakura wanted to do things the hard way just great.

"Very well then you leave me no choice. As of today I am pulling you off ANBU solo missions; you are not permitted to take on any missions from the Bingo book either. You will only be allowed to take team ANBU missions' part time. You will have a partner assigned to you as well as the team of genie I also will assign to you as well as the guardianship of one Keo Uchiha. You may only be on call at the hospital for 20 hours a week and no shifts." Tsunade finished watching the way Sakura started to shiver and shake uncontrollably.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU LET ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled finally she had snapped and her chakra was swirling around her out of control in her rage. Her blood limit coming to the surface unnoticed her green eyes turned electric blue in color and luminous glow.

Her blood limit that she created gave her perfect night vision, and like the sharigan she could follow fast movements and copy them. Though unlike the Uchiha blood limit hers could not trap people in illusions nor see into their minds. But it did give her a boost to her ninjutsu she could use the element of lightning at a whim and increase her speed.

"I am your Hokage and what I say is law are you going to undermine me? If you go against your orders you will be arrested lose all rank or become a missing ninja and be hunted down like a dog never to see this village or those you care about again… you choose."

Tsunade was bluffing she could never force Sakura to leave and even if she did she would never have her hunted down and killed but she would have her brought back to the leaf.

Tsunade knew she had to do something to break through the wall Sakura had placed around her self in order to save her student from falling into the shell she had become and force her to live again it has been to long since Sakura has shown anyone her sunny smile and since she had become broken.

Sakura fell to her knees hanging her head low and starting to cry with out a sound.

"Please don't take this from me I don't have anything left this was their dreams to be the best medical ninja and he wanted to be the greatest ninja there ever was this is all I have left of them please don't take their dreams away from me." Sakura whispered.

Naruto walked around the desk and kneeled downed to wrap his arms around her trembling form.

"Sakura you are going to kill yourself doing everything that you are is asking for a death wish you know that don't you?" Tsunade asked softly

"I don't care I have nothing left nothing but empty building and ghost from the past! Please…" Sakura whimpered clinging to Naruto's strong form.

"I am sorry Sakura but I can not allow my only daughter of my heart to kill herself needlessly. You know they never wanted anything but happiness for you so don't give up on that you must learn to live and love again. Now you have your orders go to the Uchiha district and get some rest and at the beginning of the week report here to pick up Sasuke's nephew the last Uchiha he will be your charge till his 17th birthday when he will be of age to inherit his father's half of the Uchiha district and wealth. You will meet your genie team Friday of next week understood?"

"Yes Hokage sama." Sakura answered defeated.

"Sakura the boy Kyo he is 11 years old he is Itatchi's son Sasuke and Ino were his guardian and then myself after them and now that I am leaving my post as Hokage to Naruto next year I believe it is time I prepare myself for retirement and you will be perfect to raise him you are the only other Uchiha left. You are dismissed."

Sakura stood and form the seals and puffed in a cloud of smoke out of the Hokage's tower and appeared at the old Uchiha compound.

When Sakura left the two blondes behind both sighed a little in relief.

"Do you think we did the right thing forcing her to take care of not one but three kids fresh from the academy let alone letting one live with her permanently? Naruto asked softly afraid to break the silence in the room.

"I am not sure but we shall see won't we, though we had to try something I could not take seeing the zombie that is all we have left of Sakura anymore we had to find a away to make her live again after all she has lost." Tsunade answered just as softly as he had.

Shrugging her shoulders Tsunade turned to her office door to leave.

"Well come on Hokage to be lets go get a drink at the Throwing Star we deserve it after the day we have had kido." Tsunade said as she left the office.

"Yeah we do" Naruto agreed turning and following his mentor out of her office and into the nightlife of the village hidden in the leaves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the other side of the village it was deathly quiet in the Uchiha district with the whole district only having two occupants that lived on opposite sides of the compound to give the other space.

Sakura teleported right into her living room of the main house which she took for her own seeing as it was the last place her friends had lived before they died at Orochimaru hands.

Beside popular belief it was Sakura that had pushed Ino and Sasuke together after he returned to the village with all the information he could get on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Sakura was even the maid of honor at their small wedding that was held here under the cherry blossom trees in the compound gardens that Sakura had hired people to take meticulous care of to honor their memory now that they are gone.

The main house had five bedrooms for the family and six guestrooms on the second floor, there was a dojo in the basement and a secret study where only Uchiha could enter. Though there was a library on the first floor as well; A large kitchen, receiving hall, living room, and four main bathrooms not counting the private bedroom baths for the main family in their rooms.

All in all to much space for one person to live it felt very lonely but it was all hers. Sasuke was adamant about her being adopted into the Uchiha family after he and Ino married he wanted to make sure that there would always be an Uchiha living in case anything were to ever happen to him and Ino there would be someone that was family to take care of their children when they had some.

And so Sasuke claimed Sakura was like a sister to Ino all of their lives and to him as well they had come to find out as they aged that Sakura never loved Sasuke more than a family member and so helped Ino and him get together. And Kakashi having a Sharigan made him an Uchiha just as much as Sasuke himself though he did decline the offer because he is the last of he Hataki clan.

So they held a blood joining ceremony that made both Sakura member of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke had offered to do the same for Naruto; but after Naruto found out his father had been the fourth Hokage he had his last name changed to match his father's and graciously declined the Uchiha's offer stating they didn't need blood to be brothers.

And before Ino and Sasuke could have a houseful of kids running around Sakura had moved into the Uchiha district and thought life could not get any better and that nothing could go wrong.

Well then Sasuke and Ino died no children, and Sakura was on her own again with only Kakashi living else where on the compound.

Sakura sighed she hated remembering all of the good times she had with Ino and Sasuke because afterwards she would feel their loss so much sharper than before.

Dragging herself down the long hall to the master bedroom she had redecorated Sakura stripped out of her ANBU armor and mask and dumped them on the floor near the bathroom door going in and turning on the shower to scalding hot and stepping under the stream of water and leaning against the wall.

Sakura's arms were hugging herself tight as if to hold herself together to keep from breaking apart when she was in the shower she would allow herself to break down and cry for no evidence of the weak act would be left behind not trail of tears for they would mix with the heave stream of water flowing over her.

Sakura's hands drifted slowly down from her waist to her right hip and down her thigh to touch where a large tattoo started. It was a eastern style dragon that wrapped around her leg from just above the knee and all the way down to her foot. The head of the dragon rested mid thigh its eyes were electric blue the body green, black, purple, and red. If you week to look closely at the detail you would see that the whole body was made up of portraits of all those who were and are still important to Sakura.

Sakura had Sai draw the design up for her and then talked him into recreating it on her body and tattooing it to her skin permanently so she would always have them close to her even those she lost to death.

Sakura felt the normal warmth of the two tattoos on her wrist the Uchiha fan one on the underside of each of her wrist were the blood bond had been attached. Sakura whimpered again at the memories she was subjected to every time she saw the fan on her skin.

Finally getting the strength to wash her hair and body with unscented body wash and shampoo Sakura hurried thru her routine for the night.

Finally when Sakura felt she had control over her emotions again she stepped out of the shower and drying herself with a large fluffy towel and padded softly into her bedroom. She went strait to her chest of draws and grabbed out a sleeping kimono and quickly dressed.

The kimono a pale peach color had the Uchiha fan with the Haruno around it on the back. Sakura fell asleep into a dreamless sleep praying the nightmares wound not start again.


	2. Author note

Author note

hey guys sorry i haven't updated lately but my computer crashed so yeah bad timing. anyways i would like some reviews before i upload my next chapter so if you guys want more you need to drop me some reviews!!!

Kay loves yas see yous soon my beloved readers!


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the deal I need people to review my story the more reviews that I have the faster that I will update. I enjoy learning what my readers like and think would make my stories better or perhaps reading your opinions. so let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.

DISCLAIMER: I d not own any of the Naruto characters!

Chapter 2

Sakura awoke with the rising of the sun like she had trained her body to do over the years, unfortunately she also made sure she never had time to dwell on the nightmares that occurred every times she closed her eyes.

Unfortunately thanks to the Hokage she now had more than enough time on her hands to think about what had occurred the day before and the nightmares she had just awoke from.

Noting that she was covered in a light sheen of sweat Sakura rolled out of her bed and headed to the shower she had more than enough time to get a long shower before heading to the Hokage tower and her new form of punishment Itachi's son Keo Uchiha.

Sakura sighed as she washed her body clean of soap she might as well make the Hokage send someone for her and while she was at it she might as well get a room ready for her nephew.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and toweled off quickly. She was going to give the boy the room at the other end of the hall if he was anything like his father or uncle he would want his space also the room she had in mind was almost as big as her own room.

With that in mind Sakura went to the room in mind and cleared out all of the boxes left from her move into the house and moved them to the attic. When she came back to the room she opened all the windows in the room and bathroom, afterwards she dusted every surface and cleaned all of the windows and corners of dust, dirt, and cobwebs.

She scrubbed everything in the bathroom with bleach to ensure that no germs, dust, or mildew remained before she was satisfied that the room was cleaned.

When she was finished with dusting she moved on to the carpet and vacuumed and sweeps and then mopped with a vengeance after not doing so after the three years of living in the main house.

After every surface shone with a clean gleam in the early morning light Sakura noted that it was only 7 a.m. the Hokage never dreamed of waking at this hour so what did she do now to waste her time?

Sakura caught a glance at the rooms furnishing well she did say that she wanted a new color curtains and the blinds could be replaced as well as some new bed sheets and after all who wanted to beat the dust out of an old mattress anyways so why not go buy the new items while she had the time and the boredom to kill.

So Sakura dragged the bed frame and mattress out of the house and arranged for the charity house to come pick it up. Sakura also took all the old dressers and vanity out of the room and stored them in another of the many houses in the district for later use if she needed them.

Once out of the house Sakura made quick to purchase food for the kitchen needing stocked since she was low on everything after all she never really had time before to cook for herself but now she would have more than enough time to spare.

After buying the new bed clothes and curtains and blinds for the whole house Sakura went to find a new bed and frame for the room for Keo and while she was at it she would re -paint the room too.

After Sakura got home she quickly put away the food and replaced the old blinds and curtains quickly as she heard a knock on the door. Sighing heavily she went to answer it.

"Hello how can I help you?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to find Sai looking at her quizzically.

"Well hey hag how are ya I had stopped by the paint shop for supplies and I heard that you had bought a lot of paint and wanted to make sure you were okay and not trying to find a new hobby." Sai grinned his fake smile while secretly looking for any sign that Sakura was coming out of her shell a little bit.

"Nothings wrong Sai thanks for asking I just wanted to paint the room I am preparing for Keo a new color I dislike the color it is now." She answered as if she was bored.

At that time the loading truck appeared out front of her house and the movers were unloading the bed, frame, and new dressers Sakura had bought and started to tout them inside to the living room where Sakura directed everything be set so she could get to it herself.

"Hey it looks like you could use some help so why don't you show me the room an I will paint it and you can do the heavy lifting?" Sai asked softly not knowing what her reaction would be after all how many of them actually thought out of all team 7 that it would be Sakura that took after the copy ninja the most.

Sakura rubbed her masked chin for a moment before nodding and leading Sai to the room to be painted.

"I want the ceiling to be a cream color mixed with a touch of amber to give it a burnish glow the border for the ceiling and floor boards white as well as the border around the windows. the walls make tan with a hint of gold.

The bathroom needs done as well I was hoping for an amber ceiling white borders again and the walls a teal color. Can you do that?" Sakura asked after giving the list of what she wanted done Sai nodded before going to the pile of paint cans and brushes.

"Sure, sure not a problem you do remember who you are talking to right? Anyways it should only take about two hours and then you can go ahead and bring up the furniture" Sai replied not looking up from his mixing as Sakura made a noise of approval before turning and leaving him to his work.

Sai got to work quickly as Sakura left him to his work. Sai like Naruto and Tsunade believed that Keo would be good for Sakura like she, Naruto, and Sasuke were to Kakashi when they were 12 years old.

Sai sighed as he got creative with the paints Sakura had given him to work with and as soon as he had the base colors she wanted done to the room he decided on the borders to write a message that she would understand well. After Sai had finished his message in Italian he suppressed a sigh when he noticed that he had forty minutes to spare before Sakura showed up with the furniture.

"All Sakura needs is one Sharigan eye and she could pass for the female version of the copy ninja." Sai grumbled.

"Well you know my eyes of the Hunter come close so will those do and after all I have two of those." Said a cold angry voice from the doorway behind where Sai sat.

"shit" Sai mumbled softly knowing that Sakura heard that as well.

"Oh you heard that did you?" Sai asked innocently as he could.

Sakura's answer was only to glare at him and cross her arms over her chest.

"Sakura be so kind as to remind me the next time I spar with Kiba to personally kick his ass for taking you to his compound to help him with the new puppies two years ago." Sai asked sweetly not even bothering to try and make her anger go away.

"Do you want me to do that so that you can bitch at Kiba for letting Inusaia and Sessho impress onto me giving my sense of smell and hearing a boost and allowing me to hear comments people would rather I not hear?" Sakura asked still glaring at Sai.

On one hand Sai knew he was screwed getting Sakura mad was just asking to sign your death contract but then on the other hand Sakura hadn't talked this much at one time to anyone in years.

"Well that sounds about right what do you think does the room meet your approval?" Sai changed subjects in hopes of not being put thru a wall via Sakura's fist.

Sakura glared a moment longer at Sai to let him know she knew what he was trying to do with the subject change but looked around the room and nodded her approval after all he did do a great job.

It was then that she noticed the Italian script that Sai had added to the border and her eyes bugged out just a bit as she read it out loud.

"Live without regrets, love with your whole heart, smile till it hurts, and never lose faith, do this and stand tall knowing that you have a full life you never know when it could end."

On the border next to the enter way into the room Sakura finished reading the Italian with a few stray tears falling from her clear green eyes.

" Find hope in friends, strength in love, determination to prevail, and peace for those that are no more."

"Sai why did you write those passages?" Sakura asked wiping away stray tears without turning to see his eyes.

If Sakura had seen Sai face she would have wondered what his eyes were trying to tell her.

"I figured that maybe when you explain what they mean to Keo that it will give him drive and after all you could use to be reminded of it too from time to time after all they are yours and Naruto's Ninja way " Sai answered softly before standing and placing his arms around Sakura's shoulders and pulling her back into his chest to give her a tight hug.

Sakura sighed in comfort for the first time in years.

"Thank you Sai but I have to get ready to see the Hokage and I want to finish the room before I leave to retrieve my charge." Sakura hugged Sai's arm tight before pulling away.

Sai nodded and followed her down the hall to the front door before waving good-bye and leaving the house to go to the other end of the Uchiha district to see his team leader about his visit with Sakura.

Sakura had just finished Keo's room when an ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Captain Sakura san the Hokage wishes for your presents in her office immediately.

Sakura sighed as she left her house and leaped to the roof tops to go to the tower of doom.

Sakura stopped a moment at the bookstore to grab two copies of the newest Icha Icha books. It was a on going agreement with Kakashi that every time a new book in the series came out they would take turns buying the other a copy this time it was her turn.

The books that She and Naruto used to refer to as porn novels were not really all that bad they were romance novels with really smutty sex scenes to be honest and ever since Kakashi let her read the first one she was hooked.

Sakura landed on the roof next to the Hokage's window and noticed that she was talking to someone and decided to wait out on the roof till she was done so Sakura leaned against the wall and pulled out her new book and started to read.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked at the silver haired ninja in front of her.

"Kakashi I have already told you that I am giving her a team of genien to train as you did for them. when ever she is given an ANBU mission you will be her partner is that understood?" Tsunade asked only to hear Him chuckle.

Tsunade glared and was just about to punch the Jounin in the face when she noticed that he was looking outside her window over her left shoulder. Turning to see what was so amusing to him she noticed Sakura leaning against the wall reading that damn porn novel Jiraiya wrote.

"You would think that she was our daughter what with the way she takes after us…" Tsunade sighed and smiled a little at the thought.

Kakashi turned to look at Tsunade like she had lost her mind.

"What ever do you mean Hokage sama?" He asked grinning a little at her. Tsunade glared at him again before replying.

"She got her temper, strength, medical, and drinking abilities from me. The mask, choice of literature, and fighting style with those eyes of hers from you and if that isn't enough the attempt to kill herself with missions and stupidity that got her saddled with a bunch of kids is all on you dearest Kaka san Tsunade smirked at the Jounin across from her whom flinched at the last traits Sakura had developed from him.

"Well perhaps Sakura was a little to impressionable when she was younger." Kakashi relented as he watched his only ex-female student reading outside the window before looking at the only other occupant in the room.

"Maybe Keo Kun won't be so impressionable around our dear daughter hmm?" Kakashi joked looking at the dark haired boy that was sitting in one of the chairs facing Tsunade's large desk.

The boy had dark hair that seemed to run in the Uchiha family but his eyes were a deep gray color his hair was drawn into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He also wore a black shirt with the Uchiha fan with black Shinobi pants and ninja sandals both ankles were wrapped and so too was his right thigh where his kuni pouch rested. The boy remained staring ahead not looking at anything in particular.

"Well call her in here" Tsunade commanded Kakashi who walked to the window and opened it to call out to Sakura whom without looking up from her book hopped in and sat on the windowsill.

"Ohiyo Hokage Sama' Sakura greeted dully.

Tsunade gritted her teeth at the petulant manner in which her student was going about this ordeal.

"So help me Sakura if you do not put the book away right this second I will put you thru that wall again." Tsunade threatened. Pointing at said wall.

"The last person to go thru that wall was Naruto Hokage Sama not myself or have you forgotten?" Sakura asked softly as she dug in to her back pouch and produced a second Icha Icha book And tossed it to Kakashi who squealed delighted and started to read eagerly

Tsunade's forehead met her desk with a solid thump as her top Jounin started to read the porn novel just as Sakura continued to do all of which happened in front of Keo maybe Sakura's guardianship over Keo wasn't such a good idea after all? Oh well to late to change it now.

"Sakura put the book away and meet Keo Uchiha you will be looking after him after today and his care will go to you along with his team's care." Tsunade explained again this time Sakura snapped her book closed and then turned to the boy and smiled weakly.

"Hokage Sama I would rather stay with you at least then all I have to worry about is you being wasted how can you in trust my care to someone who doesn't even show their face and reads porn in public?" asked Keo seriously wondering how drunk Tsunade had to be in order for her to trust this pink haired loony.

Tsunade knew she was about to witness a temper tantrum from hell but from who Sakura or Keo?

"Keo Sakura is the last surviving Uchiha and therefore your guardianship has always been hers but due to the nature of the missions she has been on lately She has been unable to see to your care now that her miossions have been slowed and changed to that of Jounin leader of your genien team she is now able to take up the responsibility that has always been hers to take." Tsunade watched as disbelief, hope, disappointment, excitement, and back to disbelief flashed across Keo's features.

"There has never been a pink haired Uchiha in all the history of my clan and so she can not possibly be an Uchiha." Keo sneered with his nose in the air. That was until he got hit on the back of his head. Whipping his head around to look at Sakura whom was standing behind him without the book in sight.

"Sorry I don't like taking on some brat either but hey I'll get over it now come on if you want to eat before we go to the Academy to see your team." Sakura commanded before turning on her heel and walking out the door without a second glance.

Keo turned to look at the Hokage who dismissed him without looking up from her paperwork.

"I would hurry Sakura has a ruff training schedule that she keeps. And Keo she really is an Uchiha your uncle welcomed her into the family with a blood bond so she is your Aunt and if ever you are in danger you can rely on her to protect you." Tsunade said softly while signing a paper and placing it in another pile.

"Yeah I am sure that the pink monstrosity could do more than call for help." Keo sniffed turning his nose into the air.

"Oh I am sure she could do a lot more then call for help after 310 solo ANBU missions and after all she is the top medic" Tsunade chuckled at the look in Keo's face his eyes bugged out at how many missions she had taken . Tsunade waved him out of the door before smirking Keo would be good for Sakura and with any luck Sakura would be good for Keo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walked slowly heading for the dango shop she noticed from the corner of her eye that Keo was rushing to catch up with her and couldn't help the small smile.

"Uchiha! Help" Yelled a voice Sakura jerked her head around to see what the matter was it was evident immediately.

There 30 feet away a child was about to be crushed under a falling cart. Sakura acted with out a thought and rushed forwards and threw herself over top the small three year old as the cart landed on top of her.

The cart spilled all of the sacks of grain everywhere and Keo watched in disbelief that his guardian of ten minutes was suddenly crushed. When he had first heard someone yell Uchiha he had thought they had meant him but that was not the case it was Sakura they wanted not him.

Keo rushed to the over turned cart and started to grab at the bags of grain to move them a hysterical mother ran to the mess and tried to help. They both saw that the cart started to move. And then the whole cart was pushed away and Sakura stood up holding a small child that was crying.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Uchiha san." The mother rushed to her small daughter taking her gently into her arms after the frightening scare.

"Maa maa your welcome it was not a problem wouldn't want anything to happen to such a cute girl after all." Sakura waved the woman's gratitude away.

The woman bowed again after she cleaned up her daughters face and clung to the little girl tightly.

Smiling Sakura started to walk away Keo in tow.

"You saved that girl with no regard to your own well being why?" Keo asked softly.

"Because it is my duty as a Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf to place the well being of those I serve before myself." Sakura answered.

Keo just stared at the woman beside him there was something odd about her. But he just shrugged and continued to follow her after all they were almost to the academy where he would meet the people who were to be his teammates. Keo wondered briefly if they would have any talent or if he would have to pick up the slack on his team.

Sakura sighed as they got to the Academy and on the stairs sat two students that would be on her team. The girl had purple/black hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with black biker shorts. Both her ankles to the knee were wrapped in bandages with her ninja sandals. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head.

The boy was a different story his hair was cropped short black in color with brown eyes he wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue ninja pants and sandals his left thigh was wrapped where his kuni pouch was.

"hmm" the girl looked up first to see a long pink haired woman walking toward them she was wearing short biker shorts with a black short skirt over them slit up both sides at the hip her left leg had mesh covering it to the knee on the right was a wrapping where her weapon pouch hung and below that was an intricate tattoo. A midriff shirt exposed the woman's belly with a flak vest opened and on her right shoulder was an ANBU tattoo. Where the shirt met her neck started a dark colored mask that covered her face to the nose. On her forehead was the leaf headband.

The boy was their age and he wore his hair long and had standard ninja equipment. The girl wondered if this was their third teammate and Jounin advisor.

"Hello are you Mori and Shunni?" the woman asked softly.

"Hai we are ANBU san." The girl Shunni answered. The boy Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"I am Sakura and this is Keo Uchiha so follow me and I will take you to the training field that is assigned to us." Sakura stated again turning without looking to see if her orders were going to be followed or not and walking away leaving the three kids to follow in her wake.

Once the foursome made it to squad 9 training grounds for Genin Sakura moved to the middle of the field.

The three kids stopped and looked at their advisor curious to know what she intended to do considering they were told to meet her today and that training would begin on Friday.

At that time Two huge dogs came bounding to Sakura's side both nudging her hands to pet them. One was midnight black the other silver.

"Inusaia and Sessho are my companions and they will help get an assessment of your talents. So that I know where to help you improve before I give you a test on Friday." Sakura stated as she stood hands on her hips staring down the three 11 year olds.

The three young ninja stared at their advisor.

"Um a test sensei didn't we already take the test to graduate the Academy?" Asked Shunni.

"Yes you all passed the Academy test but if you fail mine then you will go back to the Academy and try again next year." Sakura said turning away from the students and facing the targets tied to the three posts. Grabbing a kuni from her pouch she whipped her hand forward releasing the weapon, which flew true and dug itself into the center of the target.

"Now lets see how your aim is start one on each target." Sakura stated as she walked over to a nearby tree and seated her self with Inusaia and Sessho on either side of her.

Shunni and Mori looked at each other before lining up across from a target ready to practice their aim when they noticed Keo stood where he was before.

"Keo kun what are you doing?" Shunni asked softly with a slight blush.

Keo watched the target intently before whispering Sharigan and his eyes turned red with two tombs slowly rotating he drew his hand back and taking a kuni whipped his hand forwards and hit close to dead center.

"Wow way to go Keo kun great job!" Shunni exclaimed. Clapping her hands together before she to took aim and launched a kuni at the target it landed close but not center.

After Shunni Mori fired three kuni in a row and two were close to the center the other went to high and landed on the edge of the target.

"Damn.' Mori muttered as he looked at the Uchiha on their team.

"Well that was really close Mori." Shunni complimented as she looked at their new sensei to see that she was reading a book with a lime green cover.

"Um sensei what do you want us to do now?" Shunni asked confused walking up to Sakura to get a closer look at the book in her hand. Just before Shunni could read the title of the book a large hand fell on her shoulder.

"Now now Sakura chan making your poor new team practice something like boring target practice on their first day… hmm I know why don't we demonstrate some of what we can do ahhh I think they would like that!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Shunni looked up at the tall blonde hair man beside her he wore black pants with a orange undershirt with a black flak vest with long sleeves. He had kind mischievous blue eyes and a wide smile it was then that he winked at her.

"No Naruto I need an assessment of what they can do not what you will try to do to get to train since Tsunade sama wont let you" Sakura said not looking up from her book.

"How about this if you don't show them some moves I will show them what's under the mask hmmm?" Naruto grinned and winked at Keo and Mori as he pushed Shunni toward the two boys out of the way.

Sakura sighed before standing up and putting the book in her back pouch.

"Fine you baka let see you take this mask off my face and if you can't then you will be my personal servant for the next two weeks agreed?" Sakura asked with a smirk playing on her face.

Naruto gulped but returned the smirk.

"Same applies to you Sakura san when I win you will be buying me Ramen everyday and bringing it to my office in the Hokage tower for two weeks." Naruto challenged.

Sakura whipped her hand forward throwing a shower of senbons and kuni at Naruto the dodged easily and when he went to look back at sakura there were three standing there.

Naruto smirked this was going to be fun he knew that one of those Sakura's were real the other two were Inusaia and Sessho. Naruto watched closely while the three Sakura remained still.

"Fine if you want to see doubles how about this! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto yelled as 20 Naruto's ran toward the Sakura's which in turned took off after the clone Naruto's and started to fight using Taijutsu .

As all of the clone Naruto's started to poof away into a cloud of smoke Sakura raised her chakra infused fist and punched the ground shattering it completely. This sent all the clone Naruto's fling into the air where the poofed away.

Naruto jumped and hit one of the Sakura's with his foot before slashing out with his kuni at the other he had caught off guard to his surprise they poofed away into smoke.

"What they were only shadow clones but then where is…? Then Naruto plummeted to the ground under a 200 lbs. Dog while the other pinned his ankles. Sakura walked up and leisurely pulled a kuni out and placed it at his throat.

"well it looks like someone is getting rusty hmm Naruto?" Sakura asked softly in a mocking tone.

Turning back to her new team Sakura decided it would benefit them to try to teach them a lesson.

"As you have all seen a good ninja that will always utilize their advantages in Naruto's case it is his massive supply of chakra with which to make mass amounts of shadow clones.

Unfortunately Naruto forgot a very important lesson we first learned from our sensei and that was too look underneath the underneath he knew my two companions fight with me and can take on a form to match my own he neglected the fact that I too can make shadow clones and didn't think about the possibilities of my using this technique against him when I had my companions with me and this left him open for attack." Sakura lectured.

"But sensei how could Naruto sama know to plan for this line of attack from you?" Mori asked quietly.

Sakura flipped open her book and started to walk back to her tree to sit.

"All great ninja plan for every view of attack and defense or at least the ones that live the longest do.

This is not play time this is about learning the skills and the talents to survive to risk everything one more day in the most dangerous of jobs for your village if you are not ready to put your young life on the line go home and quiet this is dangerous and if your are not careful you will die there is no room for mistakes, mistakes get you killed." Sakura said harshly as she looked at the sky.

"Do you see that monument that is names of all the ninja that lost their live in our line of work they were men and women some of the best and with one moment of mishap they are dead end of story I can teach you how to look at every situation you can try to prepare for but if you do not take this seriously then you do not belong here." Sakura was getting bitter she knew she was but she needed to make these kids understand.

"But sensei we are safe in the village and this is a time off peace there is no danger yet" Shunni stated looking at Naruto briefly as he rubbed his shoulder and creaked his neck side to side.

"Yeah sensei by the time we really see any action I will be a great Shinobi no problem and I will have no problem dealing with any threat all alone.!" Mori bragged peaking at Shunni from the corner of his eye.

Naruto flinched he knew that the kids had no way of figuring out Sakura's mood swings yet but they better learn quick cause this was going to get ugly fast.

Faster than Mori could follow Sakura had grabbed Shunni by the throat and slammed her against a tree and held her there with a kuni starting to draw blood from her neck.

"Mori kill me or I kill Shunni" Sakura demanded pushing harder with her kuni harder drawing more blood from Shunni making her whimper in pain.

Mori stared dumbfounded not knowing what to do.

"Sensei what what are you doing?" Keo stuttered staring at the Shunni who was starting to cry.

"I said kill me or I will kill her" Sakura said watching both boys with a cruel stare.

"But Shunni is your student why would you kill her sensei?" Mori was scared he didn't understand what was wrong what had made their sensei so angry.

Sakura threw her kunai that she had been holding to Shunni's throat at the target post before letting Shunni drop to the ground.

"My point is this you never know when there is danger in the village never let your guard all the way down in some situations you will have to make sacrifices for the greater good or for the village but if you work as a team you would have better chances to survive. Never train as if your life is not on the line. If you do you will be careless and carelessness will get you killed in the field." Sakura said staring at the girl at her feet.

Sakura leaned downed and placed her hand over the wound on Shunni's neck and healed it with her healing chakra.

"For the rest of this training session do 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 200 leg ups, and 10 laps around the village then go home and rest practice your skills till Friday and then be here at 7 o'clock don't be late." Sakura demanded before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

"Naruto since you are all about my business today watch them till they are done and then escort Keo to the main house, Keo try to finish before 5 tonight I will have dinner ready then." Sakura left with Inusaia and Sessho at her heels.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keo and Naruto had left the training grounds just as the sun started to dip down low on the horizon casting the village in a gold and pink hues.

"Naruto sama is Sakura always like that?" Keo asked softly trying to better understand his Aunt.

Naruto sighed deeply wile running his hand to scratch the back of his neck while stuffing his other hand into his pocket. They had been walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound for a while in silence so Naruto knew that he would eventually have to answer some questions about Sakura.

"Sakura has not always been like that, you see a long time ago when we were genin she was teased a lot for having a big forehead which she later grew into but at the time she built a wall between a lot of her emotions and as time went on she felt left out a lot because at the time your uncle and I were on her team and our sensei pushed us to rival each other so that we would learn to better ourselves and didn't really pay Sakura much mind because she was brilliant and had perfect chakra control.

Once she learned the hand seals and the amount of chakra to use she could master a technique with little problem where as Sasuke and my self had to work so much harder. So our Sensei never really bothered to make an effort with her as he did us so Sakura closed of her feeling of hurt even more and only showed her temper, joy, and compassion.

Then your uncle left the village to pursue your father for revenge that was not justified at the time he didn't know that and when he left he left us both behind Sakura took much more hurt from it because she loved him and he never returned those feelings.

After that I left with Jiraiya sama to learn from him and after that our sensei went back to solo missions and such with other Jounin leaving Sakura all alone so she shut out everyone else that did not have any prior relationship to her and threw herself into her studies with Tsunade sama whom she convinced to teach her medical jutsu and other techniques.

When I returned and we pulled the old team back together Sakura only let us into her life skin deep she loved us but never let anyone else in enough that it would hurt her if they were to leave her again. As time went on we got close again your uncle Sakura and myself and we all joined ANBU together shortly after we made Jounin.

Sakura was full of smiles even after we made ANBU she didn't seem much different she only to withdraw from everyone again when her parents were killed a few years later. But became happier again when your uncle made the blood bond making her an Uchiha and giving her a family again.

But around about this time she started to wear the mask that covered the lower part of her face when she was not wearing her ANBU mask. Then the worst thing that could happen did your Aunt Ino and Uncle Sasuke died on a mission with her and she lost all meaning in her life again she was alone the last Uchiha that alone made her stand out being the last clan member to such a great clan once apon a time.

Sakura became colder less out going she started to keep everyone at arms reach not smiling any more at least not real smiles, she stopped taking many Jounin team missions preferring solo and when she was made to she would take ANBU team mission as captain she had as little contact with her team members as she could again preferring to take solo ANBU missions, and when she was in the village she would still work as many hours at the hospital as she could and always answer to any on call needs as she could.

Sakura never missed a training session with our Jounin team but she also trained inhuman amounts of time on her own when she ever slept is beyond me. But after a while the Hokage became to worried over the only person she had seen as a daughter come back from missions barely alive decided it was time to try and stop Sakura before she killed herself on a mission or from over exhaustion.

So the Hokage gave her a team and her only nephew in hopes that maybe you guys could bring her back from the edge she has been walking for a very long time." Naruto explained as he stopped in front of the gate to the Uchiha compound.

Keo took in all of this information and started to process it.

"So what do you expect us kids to do and why did she do that to Shunni today is she really stable enough to trust?" Keo asked trying to understand why he was being left with a possible nut case that was ready to finally crack.

"Well that was my fault I knew Sakura was going to give you the same test that our sensei gave us when we were genin and I wanted a chance to push her buttons into giving you guys a clue about how to passing without the chance for her to wiggle her way out of being in your team. I really shouldn't have pushed so much I have been around her enough to read her moods and I hope you guys can figure them out soon enough and it will help keep you all from clashing with her too often." Naruto said as he motioned Keo to the main house.

"Well see you later Keo kun don't think to badly of Sakura san she can teach you guys a lot so good luck and remember to use team work and you kids will be just fine" Naruto waved as he walked away from the Uchiha compound and into the night.

"Easy for you to say Naruto sama you don't have to live with her." Keo mumbled as he turned and walked up to the main house and knocked on the door.

Sakura appeared at the door and opened it to allow Keo inside. She was still wearing the mask much to Keo's surprise and annoyance he was really getting curious about what she looked like without it.

"Your things have been delivered and are in your room for you to put away when you are done dinner I will show you to it. Before that I will give you a tour of the house I guess." Sakura said as she lead Keo to the dinning room and took a seat at the table where there was two place settings of rice, odon, and fired fish.

Keo took a bite of food and was amazed that it actually tasted good better than good it tasted great and he thought that they would be living off instant Ramen. After a quiet dinner, which Keo could not figure out how she had eaten her food with out taking off the mask, he stood and waited to be told what to do with his dinnerware.

"Just put it in the sink I will get it later" Sakura stood and grabbing her plates took them to the sink as well dumping them in with Keo's.

"How much do you know of your Sharigan?" Sakura asked as she lead Keo out to the living room where the stairs to the second floor were. Before going up and leading Keo down the hall to the last door and opening it to allow him to follow her in to his room where Sakura flipped the light switch.

"Not to much I know how to use it the amount of Chakra to use and the benefits of the three stages of maturity I am at the second stag already my father said that he got his full maturity at age 9 so I am a bit lacking so far." Keo replied as he walked into the room that was to be his and gasped.

The bed was a four poster and it had a gold duvet and matching pillows the carpet was neutral cream and the walls and furniture looked brand new when he looked closer her noticed that even the drapes and blinds were new.

"The bathroom it the door on the right the door on the left is your closet the bath towels and rags are in the closet in the bathroom. If you want to use the hot spring it is on the other side of the compound my room which you shouldn't need to be in unless I ask you to be there is at the other end of the hall last door I figured you would want your space. After you are through I will be in the study come get me and I will give you a tour of the house and tomorrow the rest of the district." Sakura said as she turned to leave Keo saw the Italian writing on the border of his room.

"Wait what does that say" Keo asked as he looked at the writing.

"It is Italian and it means…Live without regrets, love with your whole heart, smile till it hurts, and never lose faith, do this and stand tall knowing that you have a full life you never know when it could end.

And the other says…" Find hope in friends, strength in love, determination to prevail, and peace for those that are no more." Sakura said as she left the room and Keo to his thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keo stared at the Italian script and wondered what it meant but then some of the things Naruto had told him came back to mind and he realized that this must have been their Jounin teams ninja way when they were all younger.

Keo sighed as he put his clothes away he really liked the color scheme of the room and wondered if Sakura had done this for him especially when Keo's clothes were put away he wondered into the bathroom to look at what it was like and again he noticed that the paint was freshly done and the room had been cleaned completely.

The towels were where Sakura had said they would be and Keo quickly took a shower and grabbed some of his pajama pants and a shirt to put on before wondering down to the room that Sakura's unique signature was coming from. When he knocked on the door Sakura called softly to come it.

When Keo entered the room he was surprised at all the medical books and scrolls that he saw lining three walls of the room and behind a large oak desk Sakura sat with a pile of paper work neatly stacked beside her there was also a stack of thick books that looks old.

"Take the three books to your room later you will read them to learn the history of the Uchiha's and their bloodline limit the Sharigan these will help you better understand your blood limit and help you develop your technique" Sakura said as she rolled up the last scroll after signing it.

"I have a question did the blood bond you did with my uncle give you the sharigan too or are you just an Uchiha by name only?" Keo asked wondering if she would be able to help him develop his eyes better or if he would have to figure it out on his own.

"I do not have the Sharigan but I did develop my own blood limit that is very similar to the Sharigan and you will also learn about it cause god forbid I am sure I will be forced to produce some type of offspring before I die and they will be a sub division of the Uchiha's and have similar abilities." Sakura grumbled softly as she looked at her nephew.

"What is your eye technique and is it as good as the Sharigan and can it help me develop my technique?" Keo asked softly staring at his Aunt for answers.

"I call it the eyes of the hunter" Sakura said as she allowed her eyes to shift over to the electric blue color and activated her technique." They are very much like the Sharigan they can follow fast movement copy other Techniques and help see through illusions by reading the chakra signatures but where as the Sharigan can see into an opponents mind or create illusions themselves my technique can not but it does give me better use of electricity where as most Uchiha's are fire users this is not the case with me." Sakura explained.

Keo nodded and Sakura got up and started to show him the house and where he was allowed to go and where he was not when that was done Sakura called it a night and sent Keo up to his bedroom for the night as she retreated to hers.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE !!!!!

!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!

ok everyone I have had 1 and only review for my Sai and Sakura story **learning to love again** there for I will be demolishing the story or changing it to a story to be about Ibiki.

simply because it is what I am in the mood for and if I get a better response with the Ibiki and Sakura coupling then it will stay as such and continue from there, but if not then I will simply delete the story all together and accept my loses because so far I have no enthusiasm to continue because as I said I have gotten one review and over 550 people have looked into this story and left no comment what so ever and that to me says that it is not worth the trouble of trying to write this story if no one is going to enjoy it or show any type of interest.

so this is my last notice and I will after wards be deciding on where to take the new angle of this story.

As I see it I have wrote two chapters and I can still change it to work with a new pairing and not have to many problems so to each there own thank you for taking a minute to read this thank you.

Sincerely AKira


	5. important author note

!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE !!!!!

!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!

seeing as i have only 2 reviews for this story it is being moved down my priority list. so until further notice it will be on hold i am sorry to the couple of reviewers that are interested in me to continue and i promise i will when i get the time but for now i just don't have it. i am working full time and have a four year old so what little time i do have is not much and i would like to get a few of my stories completed before coming back to the stories that are not getting little to no feed back.

i am really sorry but i need to get a few things off my plate for a little bit i hope to come back to writting this once some time after new years. i am going to try and continue later on but right now i have a bad writers block and it isn't helping any thing so i am kinda frustraited at the moment so yeah.

well happy Holiday's and i hope everyone has a happy and safe time with family and friends!

Akira


	6. chapter 3

Alright some people want me to continue so I have tried to give you all a better understanding as to why Sakura has withdrawn so much into herself that she is having a hard time opening up to others as well as to give a bit more action sorry if you don't like I kinda suck at battle scenes sorry but I hope you enjoy alright then later and for now I will leave the pairing as it is.

Learning to love again chapter 3

_Sakura ran out into the open field she was running as far away from the initial fight that started with Kabito whom she had started to fight to give Sauske a better chance to kill Orochimaru if he was on his own. Sakura gasped as she was thrown out of the tall trees into the clearing from a punch Kabito gave her._

_Sakura took a moment to count the distance between her and Kabito before focusing her chakra out to find the rest of her team. Lee was still fighting not to far away as was Sauske, Ino, and Choji. Kakashi, Naruto, Lee and Neji who were fighting two of the Akatsuki members that were after Naruto._

_It was bad luck that when they were attacking one of Orochimaru's hidden base that they would come across Naruto and believe that this was a good time to try and kidnap him. So now her team and friends were scattered out trying to kill those that were a threat to Konoha._

_Sakura leaped back and then dipped low to the ground to avoid the Shuriken that Kabito threw at her before she had to back flip back again when a shower of senbons flew at her._

_"I'm sorry but I am the one you are fighting so please do pay attention to me." Stated a bored Kabito as he lifted his right hand to show it start to glow blue and shape his chakra scalpels._

_Sakura growled low in her throat as she to raised her hands out in front of her and they started to glow purple with chakra scalpels ._

_"Then you better not underestimate me!" Sakura yelled as she rushed Kabito. The two became blurs as they started to fight in the goken style taijutsu. Their hands left deep gashes anytime they bite into flesh sending splashes of blood across the clearing but neither could get the upper hand._

_Leaping back away from each other Kabito cursed as he looked back at the younger medic that was claimed to have surpassed the fifth Hokage. Kabito smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again before advancing while performing hand seals._

_"Water Style: Water dragon Bullet!" Kabito shouted as he finished the necessary hand seals. The water the burst from his hands shots out at Sakura whom tried to dodge as best she could but when she twisted out of the way she tilted her head at the last moment but still got slashed across her face from just under the right side of her chin and up across the bridge of her nose stopping just under her left eye._

_Sakura cursed and was already pushing healing chakra into the gash to stop the bleeding but that was all she could handle at the moment because Kabito was already starting to form more hand seals. Sakura preformed her own hand seals and did a substitution jutsu at the last moment which saved her from Kabito's jutsu. When Sakura landed again she quickly used her new eye technique._

_"Eyes of the hunter!" Sakura shouted. Her eyes turned from their vivid green to an electric blue and she could now see through all of Kabito's moves as if he was standing still._

_The fight went on for a while more Sakura coping all of Kabito's moves and avoiding his attacks._

_"This ends now!" Kabito yelled as he rushed forward with blue chakra scalpels._

_"Yes it does" Sakura agreed as she formed the necessary hand seals. Her right hand started to glow blue and the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Sakura also rushed forward toward Kabito. When their fist connected together Sakura's left a gapping hole through Kabito's chest and Kabito's had only grazed Sakura's shoulder._

_"I have failed you Orochimaru sama…" Kabito gasped as blood dripped from is mouth and he fell to the ground dead. His glasses falling also breaking on the ground next to him._

_Sakura pulled off Kabito's slashed forehead protector and placed it in her pouch. Before she did the hand seals for the grand fireball Jutsu and proceeded to turn Kabito's corpse into ash. Once that was done she quickly placed his remains in a jar she carried with her careful not to leave anything behind for those who sought to use them._

_"Now to find my team." Sakura said as she rushed back out into the trees headed to find Ino, and Sauske first. When she got to the sight where they had been fighting Sakura screamed at looking at her dead friends blank staring eyes…_

Sakura POV

I shot into a sitting position on my bed biting into my hand to keep the scream i would have released silent. Soon i could taste the bitter coppery taste of my blood. Releasing my hand and looking at the crimson reminder that i had failed to save Ino or Sauske that day. Inusaia the great big black dog jumped up onto the bed with me and whimpered a little to get my attention.

"I am fine Inu, Sessho don't worry it was just a dream." I whispered. I was still staring at my bleeding hand not bothering to look up from it.

Sessho moved his large silver head into my lap and began to lap up the small amount of blood the was on my hand. My Canine teeth had grown out more since Inusaia and Sessho had made a pack with me and they were the deepest marks on my hand.

"Sakura heal your hand already we don't like to see you hurting." Sessho growled at me.

I nodded not really paying much attention as I grazed my fingers over the scare on my face after I dragged the mask I was still wearing down. When I had seen Ino laying there dead I had tried every thing I could to bring her back and later I found Sauske and tried to bring him back as well and I had wasted all my chakra by then and never did heal my face all the way so when I got back to the village with the rest of my team the scares were already permanent.

And I wanted them to stay that way even though I could have made it appear less terrible I wanted to be reminded again of the day that Ino died and even in death she will always be the most beautiful flower that wilted to soon.

" get up and stop rubbing that scar go to the shower and you will feel better afterwards you always do why don't you see If you can get another mission after all you have not been completely banned from going on them you just are not allowed to go alone." Inusaia said as she laid back down on the bed and started to go back to sleep.

"alright you guys win but I guess I had better get ready to train my new team and you two are coming with me again alright?" I asked as I headed off into the bathroom I heard both ninja dogs whine a reply as they got comfortable on the bed.

I sighed again as I relaxed when the hot water started to pelted against my back. I ran shampoo and conditioner into my long pink hair and repeated my ritual of staring at my blood bond marks on the inside of my wrists. After washing off I stepped out into the bathroom and dried off .

After getting dressed in my standard ninja gear. The clothes fit like a second skin as I left my room my mask once again in place as I went into the kitchen and started on breakfast for myself and Keo once he was awake.

"Sessho go get Keo please breakfast is almost ready and then you can eat as well with us alright guys."

Sessho grumbled but he went thumping down the hall toward Keo's room. Inusaia snickered gruffly before laying down in the living room on her dog bed to wait.

I mumbled to myself that I needed to remind myself why when I tried to get away from all company I ended up with two ninja dogs that could talk to my and now a preteen.

Keo's POV

I rolled around on the soft bed trying to find a comfortable spot to lay down again I had woken up when I had felt Sakura sensei's chakra go crazy before returning to normal again and now I can't get back t sleep it was just after dawn and I was not in the mood to get up yet.

I heard the loud thumping of footsteps coming my way and simply threw a pillow over my head to try to ignore who ever it was I had thought that Sakura was a recluse but apparently she had someone here with her this early in the morning.

The door to my room opened and then the bed dipped when a huge form jumped up onto it. The growling and barking was not something I was expecting. When I looked it was the silver dog that Sakura sensei said was her companion. I groaned and then rolled over to ignore him.

Till the dog grabbed the pillow and jerked it out of my hands and threw it on the floor. And barked at me again.

"Go away I have no idea what you are saying but I know that you can understand me so scram."

I heard a loud huff and then the dog grabbed my fingers and bite them.

"Ouch what the hell did you do that for!" I snapped as I sat up and glared at the dog which glared right back at me.

"Now that you can understand what I am saying get the hell out of this bed pup and get moving we are waiting to eat breakfast with you and Sakura wants to get going you are going to be training early" Huffed the dog.

"Yeah well I am tired and wan…wait you talked! And I understood what you said! What did you do?" I exclaimed as I stared dumbfounded at the dog.

"My name is Sessho and I did bite you after all so no doubt you can understand me now get moving I am hungry." Sessho huffed as he pushed me off the bed and was starting the drag me toward the bathroom by my pant leg.

"Alright alright I am going already let go I will be out in ten minutes alright?" I huffed back and pushed Sessho out the door though I did think I heard him mumble something about i better be out in ten or he was going to chew up my shoes.

So grumbling I got into the shower and started to wash off I was thinking back to the day before when Sakura sensei had tested our team on its ability to work together with some bell test she said her sensei had used with her team when they were genin. It was harder said than done because Shunni wanted to work together with me and Mori didn't want any help Sakura almost made us go back to the academy but she gave us another chance and we past because we managed to work together and proved that we could function as a team even though we didn't get either of the two bells.

I sighed as I heard Sessho come back into my room so I got out of the shower to see that he did in fact drag out my shoes and was promptly glaring at me.

"alright I am out now leave my shoes alone I will be there in a minute I have to get dressed." I grumbled as Sessho left the room letting my abducted shoes behind with only a little drool on them.

When I had finished dressing I ran down the hall as my stomach growled at the smell that greeted me. On the table was fried eggs, ham, bacon, and a fruit salad. Both Inusaia and Sessho were already eating from their food dishes by the counter.

"Morning Sakura sensei." I greeted as I sat down when I looked up after not getting a responds I could see her eyes look cloudy as if she was not seeing the room we were sitting in at all but somewhere else.

Sakura POV

_"come on forehead don't be so gloomy it is a beautiful day!"_

_"Sakura I am getting married! You are so going to be my maid of honor!"_

_"Sakura you had better be at my party so no missions understand or else!"_

_"Sakura you will never believe how much fun I had on my honeymoon you should totally find a good guy and go there when you get married too."_

_"Sakura don't be sad after all your forehead is not that noticeable any more you're a finally a flower in bloom after all now huh no longer a bud… "_

_"Sakura where do you go when you space out like that huh your going to see one day you won't know where all the time went when you space out like that."_

_I could hear Ino voice it was light and happy as she usually was and I couldn't help but remember her more because of the night mare I had this morning._

"Sakura !" Inusaia growled when she bitten me snapping me out of my memories of Ino and some of the times she and I had spent together. I looked over beside me at the great black ninja dog. And then beside me where I could see Keo looking worriedly at me.

"I am sorry were you saying something just now Keo?" I asked as I petted Inusaia and then Sessho when he whined beside me.

"Um you were just staring at the wall not hearing anything we said and I was just worried that you were hurt or something are you ok?" Keo asked before looking away.

"I am fine I was just remembering something that's all I am sorry. Go ahead and finish eating."

I took a bite of cold eggs and ham before deciding to just eat the fruit salad instead after finishing I tossed out the remains that were not eaten into the trash can and then stood to wash my dishes in the sink.

When Keo was finished we went out to the bridge I used to meet Team 7 when we were younger. We stood there for a few minutes before Shunni and Mori showed up just on time.

Normal POV

"Sakura sensei , Keo kun good morning sorry we kept you waiting I talked Mori kun into eating ramen with me." Shunni explained as she and Mori arrived at the bridge I nodded before turning and walking away with both Inusaia and Sessho walking beside me leaving the three preteens to follow after me.

After they made it to the training grounds for squad 9 genin they waited to be told what they were doing for the day.

"Shunni you are weak when it comes to genjutsu and ninjutsu because of low chakra reserves we can work on that . Chakra reserves are like muscles you can build them up and strengthen it.

Mori you have a short temper and are horrible in Genjutsu and taijutsu again these can each be worked on and made better.

Keo you are weak in Taijutsu and again have low chakra reserves. All of these can be worked on as well as finding each of you a way to hone your chakra control and build you knowledge on weapons as well as finding each of you primary weapons that you can rely on besides your standard ninja equipment.

You are all young and have yet to really work on anything but the basics I will help you grow so if you have questions you need to asked them and I will do my best to answer you or find someone who can." Sakura said as she stood before her student waiting for them to take everything she said in.

The three preteens stood there for a moment to figure out what it was that their sensei was saying. They understood what it meant but they did not like being made to feel like children. But they had e to agree that standing next to their sensei that they were not but feeble kids.

"So where do we begin sensei?" Shunni finally asked since both boys were still glaring at her.

"Chakra control. What I want you all to do is hold your hand out palm up and focus your chakra into and make it into a steady pillar after you have accomplished that I want you to make it waver from side to side.

When you are able to do this I will have you start to move your chakra to your other hand and then to your feet or back this will make running faster or jumping farther easier.

Also you will be able to walk up walls and trees and when you are efficient enough I will teach you how to use the minimum amount of chakra needed to use in jutsus. And if you are good enough I will show you a easy method to build your control and reserves." Sakura replied before sitting down under a tree and letting here ninja dogs recline next to her.

The next two hours were spent with each of her students making varying degrees of progress. Finally Mori was the first to be able to have his chakra sway from side to side of his own will. Sakura nodded in approval and instructed him on how to move it to various other parts of his body .

45 minutes latter both Shunni and Keo were able to master sending their chakra to their hands and feet Sakura called them to a break after this and took the packed lunches she made out of her pouch and allowed the kids to eat their fill before having them each take out a kuni and lead them to some trees.

"Alright listen up you have each mastered sending chakra to your hands and feet in your control now you are going to try to tree walk and this will help you each learn how much chakra is needed to accomplish certain tasks. For example if you use to little chakra you will fall if you use to much you will get tired faster and fall sooner.

So what I want you to do is run at the trees in front of you and run up as far as you can and when you get ready to fall cut a mark in the trunk to show how far up you got and then try again to beat how far up you went the time before alright." Sakura asked as she stood before her own tree and started to walk up the tree as if she was walk down a flat surface. Sakura stopped then hanging upside down and started to read her book.

Shunni looked at the tree like a challenge and raced toward it pushing chakra to her feet as she reached the tree jumping up and sticking to it and started to run up about a third of the trees height before she marked the tree and back flipped to land on the ground panting.

Mori's attempt went better he managed to get to the half way mark before he fell marking the tree Keo also made it half way on his first attempt but managed to mark at a higher point than Mori the two boys stared each other down before both ran at the same time again trying to beat the others marks.

On Shunni's fifth try she made it to the top of the tree stood happily as she marked it. Shunni than walked back down the trunk with ease.

"Sakura sensei I did it I did it!" Shunni cheered.

"Way to go Shunni walk back down and start on your 200 hundred sit ups and push ups." Sakura said as she watched the only girl on her team manage the fest before both boys who were only a little over 3/4th of the way up the trees they were on and still falling off.

Both Mori and Keo watched Shunni walk back down her tree and start on her physical work outs before looking at each other.

"Well Shunni chan managed just fine by herself to bad I don't want to make you look bad huh Uchiha." Mori grinned at the other teen.

"Yeah she did well but you should pay attention dead last you have yet to put your marks higher than I put mine." Keo remarked before running up the tree again beating all his and Mori's other marks.

"Damn him who does he think he is bastard." Mumbled Mori before he too ran up the tree trunk and tried to beat Keo's mark but falling short by inches. When he back flipped to the ground he found a smirking Keo watching him.

"I will beat you Uchiha ay hear me!" Yelled Mori as he watched Keo run up the tree again.

Sakura shook her head as she watched the two boys acting very much like the two boys on her first team had when they were given the same tasks all those years ago.

"Well doesn't that bring back memories huh Naruto?" Sakura asked bothering to look at the figure that landed on the same branch as she was standing on only he was standing on top of it not hanging upside down.

"Yeah reminds me of Teme and I when we learned to do that only you were able to do it in your first try huh Sa-ku-ra" Naruto said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree and watched the Genin try to tree walk.

"Hmm" Sakura answered before putting her book away and flipping down to the ground.

"Alright boys enough get to work on your sit ups and push ups since you were both unable to complete the exercise in chakra control you are both going to do 200 sit ups and push ups as well as the whole team is going to do a lap around all of Konoha before you go home understood?" Sakura asked she was greeted with groans by both boys before she did a few hand signs and puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

Both boys and Shunni finished their training together and started to walk home.

"Hey guys do you wonder what is under Sakura sensei's mask?" Mori asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Shunni walking beside Keo.

"Now that you mention it I do wonder what she looks like with out it. Hey Keo kun you live with Sakura sensei so have you seen her without her mask?" Shunni asked as she folded her arms behind her back looking at the silent boy beside her.

"No she even wears it at home I have never seen her full face either." Keo answered.

"Well why don't we see if we can get her to show us huh what do you say agreed?" Mori asked with a grin as he stopped to turn around and look at the other two.

"Sure do you think she has buck teeth or maybe fish lips" Shunni asked.

"No I think it would be more than that but we shall see won't we tomorrow after training alright?" Keo agreed though he had to shake his head at a buck toothed pink haired relative or worse a fish lipped pink haired relative.

The other two agreed and went home all was set. The nest day would be very interesting to say for sure but they were going to see their sensei's face no matter what!

Alright this is it for the chapter I know I have not involved Sai a lot but he will be in the next chapter so hope you like let me know what you think alright then later Ja ne

Terms :

Ja ne - good bye

Teme- bastard

Sensei- Teacher

_Sama - Term of respect or lord.

Hokage - Fire shadow


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Learning to love again.**

**Sakura sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring under another Genjutsu to keep the prying eyes of her students at bay. She looked like a plain black haired sliver eyed woman taking a bath in the hot spring by herself. she knew they were some where near by. They had been all day and this would be no different.**

**Flash back of early that day.**

_**Sakura had just appeared outside in the sunlight getting ready to meet her team for training when she saw Shunni come around the corner walking toward her with both Keo and Mori on either side of her which was unusual seeing as the two boys would rather duke it out than say good morning to each other.**_

_**So Sakura knew to be on guard that something was not right with her team this morning.**_

_**When Shunni had seen her she started to run to Sakura but did not slow down until she crashed into Sakura trying to give her a hug it would appear but she grabbed hold of the fabric of her mask and was pulling it down as she fell. The mask came down to reveal another mask under it?**_

"_**I'm so sorry sensei I didn't mean to run into you so hard but I was really happy to see you ! Hey Sensei how about going to go eat Ramen with us before training?" Shunni asked sweetly the second tip off that something was up but Sakura thought she might as well play along for now.**_

"_**Of course why not I think a team outing now and again wouldn't hurt." Sakura replied as she pulled out her book to read and started to walk beside Shunni as the boys walked out in front of them. **_

_**When they got to Ichiraku's the same place she used to go when she was a Genin on team 7. They all ordered their food and were sitting and waiting when Sakura noticed that the three genin were sharing looks between each other and every now and again their eyes would dart over to her. **_

_**Sakura was more on guard now than before seeing as her students were up to something. It was then that her bowl was placed in front of her and as she went to get her wallet to pay for her food Mori reached over and stopped her hand.**_

"_**Sensei don't worry we will pay for your food this time for being such a great teacher!" He exclaimed as Sakura watched with a raised pink eyebrow she shrugged and broke her chop stick and prepared to eat when again she noticed her student all holding their breath watching her intently.**_

_**It was then that a young academy student accidentally crashed into Mori's chair toppling him to the floor where he accidentally kicked the legs of Shunni's chair out from under her. As Shunni fell she landed hard in the lap of Keo. Keo steadied Shunni before they both looked over to their sensei to see that her bowl was empty and she was thanking the old man that ran the shop for a good meal and got up to walk away.**_

_**Mori dragged himself off the floor and looked at his two team mates as they stared at their sensei's empty bowl in wonder.**_

"_**Well did you see her face what did it look like?" Mori exclaimed looking between Shunni and Keo.**_

"_**I don't know by the time we righted our selves from you falling into us she was already done eating and just left." Keo replied looking at the flaps of the ramen stall that separated the dining area from the street.**_

"_**What you mean our plan failed no way damn those brats messed us up." Mori yelled as he stood in his thinking pose.**_

"_**Even so how did she eat that fast I mean we looked away for only a moment and she was done! Oh well now what do we do?" Shunni asked as she too started to try and think up another plan.**_

"_**Well we are going to be training again to day lets try and trick her then alright we just need team work and a better plan alright." Keo summarized as he turned around to finish eating .**_

_**Sakura had been standing on the roof of the Ramen stand listening to her team talk to find out what they were up to. Now she knew and a huge wave of nostalgia hit her as she remembered Sauske, Naruto, and her trying the same thing with their sensei. **_

_**Well she would let them be for now at least they were exercising team work and it should be amusing to say the least. **_

_**Sakura started to walk down the street when she saw Kakashi walking toward her with a familiar neon orange book in his hand. **_

"_**Yo Sakura look I just had a visit with Jiraiya sama and he gave me a copy of his new book he just had published for his two favorite top fans told me to pass along a copy to you." Kakashi said as he extended his hand to her holding out a small orange book. **_

_**Sakura seemed to study the book for a moment before tossing it over her shoulder. **_

"_**good use of Genjutsu Shunni and nice transformation technique Keo but Mori you should never transform into an object you have never seen before or known the contents or it will make it too easy to see through. Later and don't forget we are training at 1pm this afternoon be there and don't be late" Sakura said as she walked away not looking back when the sound of poofing was heard.**_

_**Keo changed back from Kakashi look alike hands in his pockets as he watched his aunt walk away. **_

"_**Damn how did she guess you were the one who was Kakashi sensei and I was the book?" Mori asked as he dusted himself off from where Sakura had tossed him into the alley way. **_

"_**The front page was all wrong Mori kun" Shunni said as she stepped off the side of the wall appearing before them again and not as a window on the wall. **_

"_**What how would you know!" Mori asked as he watched Shunni place her hands on her hips. **_

"_**Well the cover was supposed to have a circle with a slash through it but you had a puckered lips and woman's tits on it on it. Plus I say her book up close before she put it away." Shunni sniffed as she watched her sensei walk away toward a bath house.**_

"_**So what do we do now?" Shunni asked **_

"_**What ever I am bored and this is a waste of my time I am going to go train." Keo announced as he walked off . **_

"_**Hey I'll come with you and help you plan a new way to see her face." Shunni called as she ran off with the Uchiha.**_

"_**Well what ever I am not going to give up yet!" Mori declared before taking off toward where he saw his sensei going. **_

_**End of flash back **_

**Yep that had been her morning alright nothing but stress and here she was getting ready to pose to be in one of those dirty books she read by Jiraiya and he had better not stand her up she had to move the genin training back for this and it was getting close to 10 now so where was that pervert of a ninja. **

"**Ah my beautiful blossom are you ready to pose for my new painter with my arthritis it is getting to hard to make my works come out perfect so I am going to give a new talent a try what do you say huh?" Jiraiya asked as he watched the pinkette in the steamy water. **

"**Fine fine but just so you know don't be surprised if we have a prankster show up and demand to see my face that damn brat on my team is starting to remind me too much of Naruto." Sakura sighed as she stood up and left the water.**

"**Sa- sakura?" Sai stuttered as he stepped out of the changing room and into the steamy outside room. **

"**Oh hi Sai so you are the new talent why am I not surprised after all your talent has become quiet renown I guess alright where do you want me posed and what do you want my Face to look like ero sensei?" Sakura teased as she looked at Jiraiya and not the red faced Sai. **

"**Hey don't call me that! And you go with whatever you want but this is the story line I am going for and you do you best to portray it alright just like always!" Jiraiya demanded as he grinned at Sakura. **

"**Alright the lead character is on a mission to protect the daughter of the leader of the village hidden in the hot springs of youth. And you are going to be that daughter that is elven like because the magic of the springs alright they extend the life span and so look young, innocent, and the eyes with a wealth of knowledge alright I will give you a few seconds and then do what comes natural and go ahead and keep your hair color the way it is this time." Jiraiya said as Sakura nodded and closed her eyes to think a moment. **

**When Sakura raised her head this time she had dropped the Genjutsu she had on before and now with a few alterations to her natural facial looks she dipped half her body in the edge of the hot spring so that water teased just above her maiden hood and raised her upper half to give Sai a better look at her breasts and then lifted her right arm and let her hand rest between her round plump mounds while tilting her head back and to the left a bit to show her face better and arching her back slightly so that her hair fanned out in the steaming water around her. **

**Her eyes held a far away look to them but they looked as if she had seen far to many years for her youthful looks. Sai gulped as he stared at his ex female team mate. when he had been 16 he had thought she was pretty but that she was beautiful when pissed off.**

**Now he had never seen her before like this sure he had seen her naked before but never like this posing for males to paint and be placed in a book that was barely considered a romance novel.**

**Sakura was breath taking and Sai was pretty sure that she knew it to. he could tell she had altered her looks enough to not stand out to people that read icha icha but still. Sakura had made her face more rounded her nose and forehead smaller her hair a darker almost red color, her eyes smaller more innocent looking and she removed all scares that were on her body and face though Sai thought that they had made her more beautiful. **

**Her body had a few twisting tattoos like the one on her waist looked like a chain of crescent moons hooked together or the twisting tribal tattoo on either shoulder on the outside of her arms from neck to just above her elbows **

**It took Sai awhile to concentrate while Sakura stayed perfectly still which had to be hard with the shifting water all around her but she looked relaxed enough to fall asleep if she wanted to. **

**It would take some getting used to but Sai would be lying if he said he was unlucky to be getting paid to paint a picture he was getting a hard on from. **


	8. Chapter 5

Painting a confession

Learning to love again chapter 5

Sakura stayed perfectly still as she watch Sai shift from time to time as he tried to make his pants a little looser in a particular area. She would have smirked at him if it were any other time when she was not posing for Jiraiya. But this was Sai the same team mate that had given her the nic name Hag and Ugly.

It was also a huge compliment to her that he would react to her nude form in such a raw way. Sighing again a she was getting stiff in the shoulder for not moving in so long it was tiring to sit in the same position for so long but it was necessary to not move so Sai could finish.

Sakura had been sitting in the same spot for an hour and a 45 minutes so she was getting fidgety and no one could blame her after all the water had already wrinkled her fingers and toes thankfully they could not be seen as they were under the steamy water.

"Alright you can move your upper body now but don't move your legs or waist." Sai called from behind his easel. Sakura rolled her shoulders and worked her jaw and neck to get some of the stiffness out.

"So Sai how much is Jiraiya paying you for the portraits?" Sakura asked as she watched him shift again when she called his name.

"About as much as a B rank mission for each sitting I do with you or any other female posing for his books. Why the sudden interest?" Sai replied as he finally reached down the from of his pants and adjusted his erection so it was less painful before returning to his rapidly finishing product which was turning out well for the limited two hour window frame he had to work with.

"I always have that old pervert give me a copy of his hand drawn and painted poses I do for him there are not many but he pays me the same for each on as a A rank seduction mission mostly so that I keep agreeing to let him draw me for his books well at least let him draw my Genjutsus" Sakura replied as she finally stood after being signaled that she could leave the water.

Sai nodded at his work as he looked over the pose one more time.

"How often do you do poses for his books?" Sai asked now truly curious about how many different ways and poses he would see Sakura naked and was starting to wonder if he could handle it.

" Some times he has me pose 8 or 9 times before he uses one of his other muses as he likes to call them. But I will give him a compliment on the fact that he really does know his stuff when it comes to some of the romance aspects of his books and the few people I know including myself that pose for him he at least makes us feel comfortable with anything we do pose for and he doesn't push beyond each of our comfort zones." Sakura said as she dried off with her towel before wrapping it around herself.

"Oh who else might I have to paint as a heads up you know so I am not so surprised if I walk into another bath house and find someone I might know?" Sai asked truly curious.

" Hmm of the ones I know about from the village there are three civilians and lets see Anko, Tenten did two before and then there was one of Hinata but you really couldn't tell it was her I was with her in that one with a Genjutsu of the sharingan in my eyes. And Ino" Sakura breathed so low that Sai almost didn't hear her.

"Well I love you… I mean I loved painting you , it is rare to find someone so good at posing and holding still long enough to get all the little details perfect." Sai corrected quickly

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave a small slight smile the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly had it been someone who did not know her so well then they would have missed it but Sai noticed everything about her and he could not explain the sudden warmth that rushed through his system when he realized he had made her smile at him.

An occurrence that was so rare it was beautiful and perfectly so without her mask to hide it from him.

"see you later Sakura don't you have training to do with your new team?" Sai asked as he started to pack up his supplies. Sakura grinned for a moment but Sai with his back turned to her did not se it as he was quickly running through a series of hand signs that would make the painting water proof.

Sakura walked up behind Sai and reached around him laying her chin on his shoulder and her left hand ran down his tight abs and hard thighs so close to the large bulge in his pants that it caused Sai to hiss in want and pant when she grazed her hand on by while her right hand gently pinched at his right nipple.

"Sai next time if theres time maybe I will help you with your problem what do you say?" Sakura husked in a seductive whisper next to Sai ear as she gently nibbled the lobe. Sai shuddered and moaned out loud softly before Sakura moved away from him with a light chuckle.

Sai realized right away that Sakura had just played him like a well loved violin he cursed Sakura again as his rock hard cock throbbed in need. It was about then that Sai realized Sakura had left the room and Jiraiya was standing there looking amused.

"Did I miss something important Sai? By the way how was Sakura you look like you could use a minute or to alone?" Jiraiya smirked at his new painter and flat out laughed when he heard Sai growl and felt a slight amount of killing intent. And quickly dodged and ran out of the hot spring with a tube of black ink barely missing his head.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the teams training grounds she was immediately coved in purple smoke and she felt all three of her students rush at her and try to fight her mask off of her face.

Sakura fought them all using taijutsu and when the smoke cleared she used a few hand signs and poofed away and when all the smoke cleared Mori, Shunni, and Keo where all fighting each other while Sakura watched from a nearby tree branch.

"Now that you are all finished trying to find me why don't you tell me why you are trying to attack me?" Sakura demanded slightly irritated that her good mood from the bat h had not lasted long.

"Sorry Sensei " Mumbled Mori

"We were just trying to find out what you looked like under your mask." Shunni said with her head bowed in shame.

"Well did any of you think to wonder why I wear it or even think to politely let you see" Snapped Sakura.

"Auntie can we see your face?" Keo mumbled while looking away with a slight blush from the term of endearment used to call Sakura.

Sakura sighed before slowly reaching up and fingering the mask she wore.

" No I don't think I will" at the groaning of her young team sakura had an idea.

"How about this I make a deal with you all alright?" Sakura asked and after watching the curious eyes of her team she knew that she had their complete attention.

" If in two years you can complete 20 D rank missions, 10 C rank as well as learn 15 different jutsu , master a weapon with average taijutsu skills and make chunin as a whole team I will reveal my face to you ?" Sakura said as she watched the faces of determination spread across their faces.

"You bet Sensei I know we can do it and then it will only be a matter of time before we are all ready to take the chunin tests and after that we'll be on our way to becoming your equal that way we can watch your back so Sensei what are we learning today?" Shunni squealed excitedly while both Keo and Mori smiled softly at their excited team mate.

Sakura had a small smile playing on her face. _Please grow strong and one day be there to protect each other always so that way you never have the regrets that I have had to live with and one day you can walk far ahead of me without the need to rely on me on that day I will not be upset to know that you have all surpassed me._ Sakura thought as she walked a few steps away from her team and ran through the hand signs for shadow clones.

When Sakura's clone was standing waiting for orders beside her out of a cloud of smoke Sakura started to instruct her students.

" Now shadow clones are a great tool to have in your arsenal of jutsus they can be used to gather information and then dispelling the jutsu will immedantly transfer the information from the clone to your self or they can be used to confuse an enemy of as Naruto uses them to be used to overwhelm opponents. And if you are trying to learn something new they can speed up the learning process if you have large reserves of chakra. " Sakura explained

"So shadow clones have as many uses as our imagination can think up ?" Keo asked attentively.

"Exactly Keo and the more perfect your chakra control is the more effectively and the more shadow clones you can make so this is the jutsu we are going to be learning today and if we do well here I might help you all learn to walk on top of water." Sakura promised as she showed them the hand signs again and explained how much chakra was needed to perform the required task.

After an hour Sakura called a break remarkably it was Shunni that had managed to make the most clones so far. Keo could hold up to 3 clones at one time and Mori 2 but Shunni could hold up to 8 clones before she couldn't hold them long. After eating a large lunch Sakura had her students make a clone each and then had both their clones and themselves make a clone each.

The harder exercise proved to be much more time consuming than Shunni, Mori and Keo thought it would be and the three students did not get to their physical training until the sun was starting to set behind the mountain with the Hokage faces engraved in it.

But at least they had a goal to work toward and a new Nindo to be stronger than the day before and to never give up on their set goals ever and to never fail those people important to them. They would never know they had taken up the Nindo way of the former team Gai.


End file.
